1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chuck device for replacing a welding tip and a nozzle that are attached to a welding torch main body, and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for holding each of a welding tip and a nozzle that are attached to a welding torch main body and attaching and detaching the same to and from the welding torch main body is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-089125 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-149145).
Conventionally, a device that can perform replacement of a multitude of welding tips and nozzles in a more efficient manner has been sought.